Away From Rosewood
by sobia.ezria.pll
Summary: Aria and Ezra go to New York together to take a break from Rosewood. Co-written by nainalovespll. One-shot.


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot written by me and nainalovespll. Hope y'all like it. Don't forget to Review! :)**

**Aria's POV:**

I was awaken from my sleep by Ezra's soft lips. "Wakeup babe," Ezra told me, breaking the kiss. I shifted my position on the hotel bed. Today was my first morning in New York. Ezra had surprised me with tickets to New York last week, in an attempt to save our crumbling relationship. I was beyond overjoyed because I really missed spending some alone time with my boyfriend. I had told my parents I was visiting Yale with Spencer but instead I was having a romantic getaway with my boyfriend.

"5 more minutes!" I pleaded. I was very comfortable in my fluffy white blanket and I did not want to move. "Ok fine." Ezra replied, lying next to me on the bed. "But after that we will be going for breakfast."

"Sure," I replied, cuddling up to him.

I could feel Ezra's eyes on me as I closed my own, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep. He played with my hair, allowing me to rest for just a little longer.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I teased with my eyes still closed. I felt Ezra pull away slightly and grabbed his arm, making him come back closer. Ezra laughed.

"Hey, open your eyes." he said.

I opened my eyes to hear a little click and see Ezra with his phone out, pointed at me. Ezra was staring at me from behind his phone, his adorable boyish smile covering his face.

"There, now I have a picture too." he said, leaning his face closer to mine. "But I'd much rather have the real thing." He added softly before pressing his lips gently against mine.

When we pulled apart, I smiled at him and played with his soft, curly hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ezra replied, before reconnecting our lips.

***PLL***

"So what are we doing after breakfast?" I asked Ezra, taking a bite of my blueberry pancake. "It's a surprise! You will find out soon." Ezra replied, sipping his coffee.

"Please?" I asked, making a puppy dog face. "Nope, not going to work." Ezra replied, laughing. Ezra looked so adorable when he laughed.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Ezra asked.

"Just how much I want to kiss you right now." I replied, twirling my brunette hair.

"Then you should." Ezra said, flashing me one of his famous boyish smiles. I giggled and leaned forward to kiss him.

***PLL***

"Are you sure there's no way to convince you to tell me where we're going?" Aria asked for the seventh time as Ezra drove towards their destination.

"Nope" Ezra replied.

Aria sighed. "Can I at least not wear the blindfold?"

"Sorry love, but you have to. Can't have you figuring it out too early." Ezra said, taking Aria's hand.

"But how would I even figure it out? I've never been to New York.

"Yeah but still..."

"Can I at least have a hint?" Aria asked. "Please?"

"Hmm...Okay." Ezra said, thinking for a moment. "It's...a place that I know you're going to love."

"Ezra! That's barely a hint, it could be anywhere!" Aria complained.

"Hey, a hint is a hint. Now you have to wait. It's not much longer." Ezra said, laughing at her enthusiasm.

Aria pouted. "Fine."

About ten minutes later Ezra pulled over and went around to help around out of the car.

"Ready?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded excitedly. "Definitely."

"Okay, here we go." Ezra said removing the blindfold.

As soon as I saw the sight in front of me, I gasped. Ezra had brought me to a secluded cabin in the middle of the forest.

"Do you like it?" Ezra asked nervously, afraid I would say no.

"Yes! Of course! I love it! Thank you so much!" I said excitedly before crashing my lips into his. I had the best boyfriend in the entire universe.

"Wait until you see the inside," Ezra said breaking the kiss. I intertwined his finger in mine and we walked to the door.

Once he opened the door, I gasped once again. This was the most romantic cabin I had ever seen!

In the center of the room was a heart shaped bed which was buried underneath billions of rose petals. The bed had fluffy pink pillows. The aroma of vanilla candles drifted into my nose. Ezra had placed several vanilla scented candles all over the room. On the bedside table was a stereo which was playing our favorite song: B-26.

At the other of end of the room, was a private hot tub, perfect for skinny dipping. On the floor next to the hot tub, Ezra had laid out a tray which contained some very expensive Champagne and chocolate.

Our dinner was neatly kept on a teak coffee table. I giggled when I realized our dinner would be Chinese takeout.

"Whats so funny?" Ezra asked me.

"Just the fact that we will be eating Chinese takeout for dinner." I laughed. How did he manage to find Chinese takeout in the middle of nowhere anyway?

"Well I figured it was safer to order take out that to burn this cabin down in the process of making you dinner!" Ezra chuckled.

I giggled. I loved Ezra's sense of humor. I loved him. "I love you so much Ezra! Thank you for doing this for me!" I exclaimed, still shocked Ezra would do so much to make me happy.

"I would jump off a skyscraper for you babe," Ezra replied, pulling me into a kiss.

"Shall we eat?" Ezra asked, taking my hand as he guided me to the table.

I nodded, still looking around in amazement as Ezra pulled my chair out for me and then sat down in his own. We started to eat, our hands intertwined on the table. How did I end up with somebody so amazing? I asked myself, staring into Ezra's eyes.

"I ask myself the same question every day." Ezra said smiling. I looked up, surprised.

"Was I thinking out loud again?" I asked, blushing.

Ezra nodded, chuckling. "You, know, with a habit like you, one day you just might get yourself into trouble." he teased.

I could feel my cheeks turning redder. "Oops."

Ezra laughed when he saw my embarrassed expression. "You look really cute when you're embarrassed."

I laughed, rolling my eyes before leaning forward and pressing my lips softly against his.

"Want to go for a walk?" Ezra asked, when we broke apart, noticing my empty plate.

I nodded. "That sounds nice."

We both stood and Ezra led me outside. I wrapped my arms around his torso, leaning my head against his shoulder. Ezra put his arm around my waist. We walked in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others company and the scenery around us. It was dark and there were lots of trees. We followed a trail, using our flashlights until we arrived at a clearing. Ezra stopped in front of a rock, sitting on it and pulling me onto his lap. I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." I mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too, so much." Ezra replied, kissing my hair.

Just then a cool wind brushed through the trees, making me shiver and snuggle deeper into Ezra's chest.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

I nodded a little.

"Let's go back." Ezra said, standing up and taking his hoodie off, giving it to me. I pulled it on over my clothes, inhaling Ezra's scent. I grabbed his arm, holding it tight as we headed back to the cabin.

***PLL***

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Ezra asked, once we were inside, not letting go of my hand.

"Sure. Do you want to watch Mean Girls?" I asked him, shooting him my best attempt of a 'lost puppy' expression.

"I would watch it for you," Ezra told me, not being able to resist my 'lost puppy' expression. He was the greatest boyfriend in the world! Which guy would want to watch some chick flick instead of a scary, horror movie?

"OMG! Thank you!" I said excitedly, before I planted another kiss on his soft lips.

Ezra laughed. "You look adorable when you are exited."

I blushed. "I love you," I told him for the billionth time that night.

Ezra did not need to tell me he loved me back, all he needed to do was press his lips against mine and the message would be conveyed.

I switched on the TV and went to the On Demand section where I found Mean Girls. While I was starting the movie, Ezra was lighting up the fireplace so our room became cozier than it already was.

Once he was done, he joined me on the bed. He put his arm around me and I cuddled into his chest while we watched the movie in peace.

I felt my eyes getting heavy partway through the movie and Ezra' shifted slightly before a warm blanket was draped across my body. I slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

***PLL***

My eyes fluttered open to rays of sunlight beaming through the window. It took a second for my eyes to adjust, but when they did I looked over and saw that the spot next to me was empty. I slowly sat up in bed and looked around but Ezra wasn't there. He was probably taking a shower.

I got out of bed and did my hair, then started to put some eyeliner on. I was just finishing up with a touch of lip gloss when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"Guess who?" Ezra murmured playfully.

"Hmmm, Channing Tatum?" I asked with a laugh as I grabbed Ezra's hands in my own and turned around to see him pouting at me.

"Don't worry." I said, smiling as I wrapped my arms around his torso. "I'd pick you over Channing Tatum any day."

Ezra laughed. "Yeah right. Even I'd choose Channing Tatum over you."

This time I pouted, pushing Ezra away. "That explains why you barely looked at me when we watched 21 Jump Street!"

Ezra shrugged. "What can I say? He's just soooo hot!" he said in a mock-girly voice that caused me to burst out laughing,

"I'm disturbed." I said, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to eat your breakfast myself..." Ezra said gesturing to a tray with a mug of coffee and a delicious-looking omelette on it.

"Hmm...sorry but it's mine!" I said, grabbing the tray and taking a bite from the omelette. "YUM! Holy crap Ezra! How did you make this?"

"This is one of the few things I can actually cook properly." Ezra replied, chuckling at my look of astonishment.

"Okay, new rule. You're in charge of breakfast every day from now on."

"Anything for you my dear." Ezra replied before cupping my face in his hands and giving me a soft kiss.

When we broke apart I leaned into his chest. "Thank you so much for...everything. This weekend was truly amazing. You are honestly the best boyfriend a girl could have."

Hey, so I was thinking of two different endings. This is the 1st:

Ezra pulled back a little bit and looked into my eyes. "Aria, I want to be more than that. I want to be your husband, and if you would do me the great honour of letting me call you my wife, I promise to make you the happiest woman on the planet." Ezra got down on one knee, holding a small velvet box in his hands. "Aria Marie Montgomery, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I was stunned. No, I was more than stunned. I was ecstatic! I instantly nodded my head vigorously and whispered "Yes!" before screaming it really loudly. "YES! YES! YES!" I shouted, tears of happiness streaming down my face.

Ezra slid the ring onto my finger before kissing my hand and then he stood up and wrapped me in his arms, bringing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. My hands were tangled in his hair and his were on my back, squeezing my little body so there was absolutely no distance between us. You couldn't even slide a paper in between our bodies. When we finally broke for air, I could see my happiness mirrored in Ezra's smile and his deep blue eyes.

"Mrs. Fitz. I could get used to that." I said happily before reconnecting our lips. Ezra had already kept his promise, I was the happiest woman on the planet whenever I was with him.

**So we hope you like this one-shot. It was written by me and nainalovespll. Don't forget to review and let us know what you think! Also, if there's any one-shot ideas you would like us to write, let us know :)**

**-xo Sobia**


End file.
